Melt My Icy Heart
by Aryenne
Summary: Naruto loved Kakashi but it was not meant to be. Now after some things happen he changed. Making his way for a more behind the scene job. Will he succeed? Or will someone else melt his now icy heart? Not for Kakashi lovers. Implied sex. NEXT TO BE REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Melt My Icy Heart

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: not mine

Rated: T

Pairing(s): Izumo/Naruto One-sided: Naruto/Kakashi Hinted: Iruka/Genma Naruto/Itachi Kakashi/Sasuke

Summary: Naruto loved Kakashi but it was not meant to be. Now after some things happen he changed. Making his way for a more behind the scene job. Will he succeed? Or will someone else melt his now icy heart? Not for Kakashi lovers. Implied sex.

*X* Chapter 1 *X*

Kakashi and Naruto just arrived back from a mission to unwind they went to a bar and had some drinks not that Naruto can get drunk. Naruto always had a crush on Kakashi but he knew it will never be. So when Kakashi started to make a pass at him he thought that maybe he had a chance so not looking a gift horse in his mouth he reacted. After heavy teasing and kissing they made way to Kakashi's house. Kami, how he loved him, they made love till they passed out.

Next morning Naruto was the first to wake up; he stay and watch Kakashi wake up. This is when he got his first of many blow to the heart. Kakashi turned in his sleep "Sa…Su…Ke… love…you…" he smiled and keeps dreaming. He couldn't believe it. Kakashi slept with him while he loves Sasuke. He got of the bed and got dressed when he almost finished when the second blow came. Kakashi woke up when he felt his bed stir, he had a headache that make suicide mission look promising. When he saw Naruto he at first couldn't remember what had happen last he remembers they went drinking. Thinking the worst that Naruto seduced him when it was the other way around his face turned into disgust. Naruto seeing this knew he will never tell him the truth. He also felt his heart break into pieces that after turned into ice.

"Naruto, what in seven hells are you doing here?" he all but screamed.

"I just brought you home and we fell asleep."

"What else?" Naruto moved making it seemed that he was going to pick up his hitae just so he can give Kakashi his back so he can't see his sad face.

"Nothing, sensei, nothing."

"Well, get out of my fucking house."

"Sure thing, sensei."

"Oh… and Naruto next time I wake up and find you here I will react as a shinobi and kill you."

"Don't worry it will never happen again, ever."

"Naruto… don't tell anyone you slept here even if nothing happen."

"Don't worry sensei."

He walked out and Kakashi wasn't sure what just happen but he knew that when it's about Naruto no one knew what was happening. He stops trying to figure him out so long ago and went back to thinking of Sasuke who was arriving back from his mission. Naruto went home got into the shower. There he let the let of his emotions out, he brought back Sasuke and now he has to watch Kakashi with him. He sat there and cried till midday, he went to see Tsunade with a new resolve and a new dream and with the mask of happiness, loud and stupid off.

Tsunade was sleeping when Naruto enter. He sat in the seat in front of the desk.

"Baa-Chan, wake up, I need you."

It came so quiet but full of emotion: hurt, lost, in pain, resolve, almost at the point of break, that Tsunade almost flew awake to see what happen. What she saw broke her heart and brought tears to her eyes. Her gaki is sitting there his eyes so dull with a small sad smile on his face.

"Gaki, what happen to you?"

"Love, Baa-Chan, unrequited love, that's what happened. I came to request to have me placed in a team that is going to do the Chuunin Exam this year and to tell you that I am taking my mask of."

"I'll see what I can do. So it's time?"

"No, but I'm tired Baa-chan. Tired of being the stupid one, the loud one, and most important the always smiling one. This year it will be held here again, right?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Yes, I don't want to be hokage anymore."

This shocked Tsunade to the core. "So… what will you be?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"After Chuunin I am going to keep training and do the jounin exam that is held six months after Chuunin exam, then I'll train some more and subscribe to ANBU and hunter training program for both my identity must be kept a secret so Uzumaki Naruto will ceased to exist. The only one who will see Naruto will be you and Ero-sennin. Please don't stop me. I love you, Baa-Chan and I know it hurts to see me like this but it is for the best. Especially knowing you will have your personal hunter that is also your ANBU."

She sigh "Fine, as of now I, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, declare you, Uzumaki Naruto, as Jiraiya's student and it will be under my command and mine only until I say otherwise." She took out a Chuunin entrance paper and hand it to him. "I will let you know when I have your team ready."

"Thank you, Baa-Chan." He bowed and left.

"Jiraiya, did you see his face?" from outside Jiraiya came in.

"Yes, hime, I did and that is how he really feels. He is done hiding. Taught I wish I knew what happen for him to set that mask aside."

"Only time will tell. Shizune call Team Kakashi in here."

The next day Naruto was called to the office to meet his Chuunin team and to let him know that his former team has been notified. "Baa-Chan, you called?"

"Ah, yes, Gaki, meet your new team, this is Team 5, Nobuyori Daichi, Kazue Matsuri their jounin is Shirakumo Hayama, their last team member was Shimakage Kōji but he was hospitalize on their last mission and won't be participating. Now Team 5 this is Uzumaki Naruto, due to a training mission couldn't attend Chuunin Exam until now. Okay, brats get out of my office and get to know each other. Oh, Gaki, your team has been notified that you'll be doing mission with team 5 from now till I say otherwise. I told them it's a special mission because team 5 needs a third member so they can attend the Chuunin Exam and to know each other you'll be with them until then. Now, out."

A chorus of hai was heard and they were out of her office. Tsunade leaned back in her chair thinking. "_Team 5 was three fellow student of Konohamaru. Speaking of which Team Ebisu is also taking the Chuunin Exam. This will be interesting."_

-xXx- TBC -xXx-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Melt My Icy Heart

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: not mine

Rated: T

Pairing(s): Izumo/Naruto One-sided: Naruto/Kakashi Hinted: Iruka/Genma Naruto/Itachi Kakashi/Sasuke

Summary: Naruto loved Kakashi but it was not meant to be. Now after some things happen he changed. Making his way for a more behind the scene job. Will he succeed? Or will someone else melt his now icy heart? Not for Kakashi lovers. Implied sex.

*X* Chapter 2 *X*

On training ground 5 you can find team 5 getting to know each other. The jounin did what Kakashi did the first time they met. "Okay, let's get to know each other. I am Shirakumo Hayama, I like quiet, and I dislike my privacy being invaded and dreams not telling. Now, on with our new member, introduce yourself."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training, I dislike traitors and people who judge without knowing all the facts, my dream is to become a great shinobi." So they introduce each other. After they were done their jounin left them alone Naruto asked them for help, they listen to him. "Listen guys, I need new wardrobe but for some reasons I have no fashion sense and I really don't want to be killed o what do you guys say we go shopping?" They went and first thing they did is burn all his old clothes and then went shopping buying darker clothes that made him look sexy. They met each other every day no matter what, Someday at Ichiraku, some on training ground or at on a mission. They grow on each other even the jounin and Koji who was still hospitalized, they visit him everyday even Naruto. When the team met without his jounin Naruto was talking about his experience at Chuunin Exam, they devised a plan for first exam, if it was like the time that Naruto went then they were ready, for second exam they brought extra ammunitions and supplements and perfected their team work.

Today Naruto was alone drinking in a bar he frequented dressed in a black jeans and a tight shirt that let no imagination just how build his body is under his clothes, he has his wallet and some kunai and also a few senbons he learned to used after a awhile in respect for Haku, who was a big inspiration in his life; he sat at a table all the way in the back when Hayama came in with Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Yo, Hayama-sensei."

"Mind if we join you?"

"Nah, sit down. Masae" Naruto hold his now empty bottle of sake. Masae came with a new one.

"What can I get the rest of you?"

They order, Masae left to get their order.

"So, Naruto, weren't you with Kakashi in a team?"

"Hm. I need to pass Chuunin Exam."

He answer quietly, Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth, all three there mouth fell on the table. Hayama was already accustomed to the new Naruto, the other weren't, and all had one thought in mind. _"Is this really Uzumaki Naruto?"_

Drank and got to know each other Naruto found out that Izumo and Kotetsu weren't lovers' just friends when Kotetsu tried to get a date out of Masae, which flatly refuse and said if he was Naruto it would have been a maybe. Naruto just acted oblivious, when he was gone Kotetsu asked why he didn't make his move, Naruto just stared at him as if he was nuts.

"Are you nuts? Do you know how clingy she is?"

"So, Naruto what is up with the new wardrobe?"

"Genma, if I didn't know any better I would say you're interested." Naruto said with a sexy foxy smile. For a second time that night Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth. They stare at each other and then Naruto smirked and the others were laughing their ass off at Genma's shocked face. Naruto couldn't leave it behind his prankster side is coming out. "To answer your question Gen-kun, be really straight with me: would you date me if I was wearing so much orange or so out of style?"

"Gen-kun?"

"Off all things I said that is your answer? Damn, Genma." They all were laughing while Genma tried to compose himself and put his senbon back in his mouth. "I change clothes because the clothes I was wearing since child were part of my goofy loud and stupid mask. They went out of the window a day after my mask came out with the help of my team."

"Well, Naruto, you do look good in those clothes. If I weren't with Iruka I definitely would go after you."

"Thanks, Genma. It's good that I know you're good to Iruka because if you hurt him I'll kill you. Besides right now I'm not much into steady relations."

The rest who were quietly following the conversation were silent and three eyebrows went up at this.

"So, you also swing that way?"

"If by swinging that way you mean if I'm gay than yes, I am." Izumo double check the man thinking. _"Damn, if he is serious I just might be persuaded to test what he got. Beside he is hot."_

Naruto left them saying he got to prepare for Chuunin which was the next day. On his way out he saw Kakashi with Sasuke drinking, smiling and teasing each other. He was almost out when Sasuke realize he was there.

"Oy, dobe."

"Hey, Uchiha, how is it going?"

"Fine, where were you going without saying hi?"

"Home, I have Chuunin Exam tomorrow with my team." At this Kakashi's ears stood up.

"YOUR team? As if you can be accepted in a team that wasn't ours or handle being in a team for that."

"Well, thank Kami that Hayama-sensei believes in me and my team, Hatake-san."

"As if that low rate jounin can be any good."

Before anyone can see or say anything Naruto had Kakashi by the neck and in to the wall. "You can say anything of me, you can bad mouth me, reduce me, attack me, belittle me but don't you ever say anything bad about my team, you should know better."

"Enough, Naruto."

Naruto turned to the speaker, when he saw who it was he let Kakashi go. Sasuke ran to check on Kakashi.

"Hai, Hayama-sensei but know this Hatake be careful with your words especially if they are about someone I respect, like Hayama-sensei or someone I like, like the team I am in now."

With that he got out, Sasuke follow him. Leaving a few stun jounin behind. And again Izumo had a few thoughts running around in his mind of the blond. Like how hot he looked mad, or how good it would feel to have Naruto defend him with such vigor, or how passionate he can be even out of bed what would he be like in bed.

Meanwhile outside the bar Sasuke almost next to Naruto when he spoke.

"What was that in there? He is our sensei. You have to show him the respect he deserves."

"News flash, Uchiha, he is your sensei not ours, he taught you not us. At first chance he got he pushed me and Sakura to someone else. Now I know Hayama-sensei I know what teamwork really means, I know why I should respect my sensei. Kakashi was no sensei of mine. Good night." With that he used Wind Leaf Shunshin no Jutsu and disappear only to appear in hokage's office. "Baa-Chan, I think I gave you more paperwork, sorry."

"What did you do?"

"I cause commotion in the bar next to the dango shop were jounin meet."

"Sigh, what happen?" he told her, she was fuming when he was done. Naruto taught she was mad at him until she opens her mouth.

"How dare he? He was your sensei! How dare he?"

"Well, I just came to let you know. I am going home, tomorrow is Chuunin Exam. Goodnight, Baa-Chan."

Next day he met his team at Ichiraku and went to the class passing the one on genjutsu without saying anything and enters the correct class and to their pleasant surprise Ibiki was the proctor again. They activate their plan and pass with all the questions answer correctly and with confidence and sat waiting for question 10. They were done in less than 15 minutes. This time when Ibiki was telling the rules for question 10 and letting them decide their teams' faith, Naruto didn't open his mouth so more teams left. While he and Ibiki was in a staring contest. Ibiki's glare said something like: _I dare you to open your mouth like last time_. While Naruto's stare said something like: _why would I?_ They were having the time of their life. Almost to the end Naruto picked his pencil and wrote something on the back. Put his pencil down and left when everything was done to follow Anko who was early again. When Ibiki went to pick up the test he was astonish to say the least. He back tracked in his mind and remembers that Naruto and his team were done in 15 minutes. Then he remembers that five minutes before it was time to end he wrote something again. Curious he turned the paper around and read. He was smirking and at the end he was laughing out loud. This scared a few Chuunin who was still there. All the while Ibiki was thinking. _"Interesting kid. I might just take you on it. Uzumaki Naruto, ka? Never ceases to amaze me. Ibiki-sensei. It does sound good." _On the back was written:

"_Ibiki-san,_

_If I didn't know better I would say you are getting soft. Last time you had more sweating. Hm, well this is just to let you know that now that my loud and stupid mask is off I am coming for a job under you once I made jounin. Hoping you can teach me to make them sweat like a waterfall. Can you imagine this? Me under your command? Interesting wouldn't you say? Once I made jounin I will come to you. Hoping for a new sensei. What do you think, Ibiki-sensei? Sound good, don't you think, IBIKI-SENSEI?_

_Sincerely,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Genin of Konohagakure for now."_

-xXx- TBC -xXx-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Melt My Icy Heart

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: not mine

Rated: T

Pairing(s): Izumo/Naruto One-sided: Naruto/Kakashi Hinted: Iruka/Genma Naruto/Itachi Kakashi/Sasuke

Summary: Naruto loved Kakashi but it was not meant to be. Now after some things happen he changed. Making his way for a more behind the scene job. Will he succeed? Or will someone else melt his now icy heart? Not for Kakashi lovers. Implied sex.

*X* Chapter 3 *X*

They were standing in front of their gate. "You all remember our plan right?"

"Hai. Naruto-sempai." One of Naruto's eyebrows went up but before he can say anything. They told him they see him as a sempai because he is not only older but he is their team leader and the one who taught when Hayama-sensei was on a mission. He just gave one nod just in time to see the gates open and they were off. They took a team from Kirigakure down and took the other scroll they need and make way to the tower fast as they can, only stopping to eat and sleep, they arrive one day after Gaara's previous record, One day and ninety-seven minutes. Iruka was there to show them where to go. There were few teams so they didn't need preliminaries, and just as many predicted Naruto won his matches and his team theirs until they met him in battle. His last match was with Konohamaru and to say it was a blast was putting it mildly, they give a whole damn show. All four were promoted to Chuunin. Naruto trained and did missions with them 'till their third member was ready for action. It was a month and a half before jounin exam that he was given a Training Mission. He sent every day some shadow clones to the library while the other trained ninjutsu and genjutsu and he trained taijustu. He learned how to cook, he learned the rules of I&T, hunter nin and ANBU and their requirements, he learned about seals, a few even went to Jiraiya to learn. He did his Jounin Exam and passed. And as promise in Chuunin Exam he went to Ibiki and Tsunade for permission to earn under Ibiki getting the permission from Tsunade, Ibiki made Naruto Mentally strong and also trained his expression, his KI (Killer Intent) and his interrogation technique. After a three years in Interrogations and ANBU made Naruto as skilled as they come. After all the bounty's he has claimed from missing-nin he killed he had enough to pay for Tsunade's gamble debs for her remaining life not that she'll ever know something like that. So he bought a big plot of land and made his house on it with a specialized dojo. No one beside Jiraiya knew of it. Jiraiya stayed with him when he was in town. After three year he became a hunter-nin and worked his way up in the bingo books. Now he's taking s-rank missing nin out much to the displeasure of Tsunade and the pleasure of his boss the hunter-nin captain. He came home after taking the Akatsuki one by one leaving Itachi and Madara for last. Together, Naruto and Itachi bead Madara. After traveling together, Itachi confess about the Massacre of his clan. That it was the council's and Danzo's order so that they can keep Konoha safe from the coup d'état his clan were planning. Naruto send word to Tsunade explaining this and she set out to get proof so they can clean his name and returned because he was tired and going blind. On one of these occasions where they talk with no lies between them Naruto ask if he would mind giving his eyes to get one that didn't have the sharingan, he said if he can be cured he would. This information went to Tsunade not that Itachi knew that or anyone else for that matter he wrote all this in a personal confidential letter to Tsunade herself. In one of those letters he even wrote that he'll give Itachi his eyes if she can cure him and that Kyuubi told him he will get new ones from him. Same blue but with some demonic trait like the first stage of the sharingan that can be turned on and off at will not that they knew of the demonic traits because Kyuubi didn't tell him that. Tsunade said that when she is ready she'll let him know she also let him know then they both can come back home. He and Itachi were lovers without strings. Naruto didn't love him and he didn't love Naruto but they are comfortable together and it also helps when Naruto goes into heat because of Kyuubi every three months. Itachi was almost completely blind when word arrived from Tsunade. Naruto told Itachi everything and at first Itachi was mad at him but he forgave him. He couldn't stay mad at Naruto no matter what and together they went home. Closing Naruto's day as a hunter-nin. Arriving at the gates only to find Izumo and Kotetsu at guard duty. He gave them the papers for permission for Itachi and Shunshin to Tsunade's office. After that Itachi was admitted in Hospital and diagnosed. Tsunade came to Naruto who was in the waiting room.

"Naruto, he is curable if I take his eyes out. Are you sure you want to give him yours?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Fine, but I want details of your time together."

"Fine, I'll give you two written reports. One from my time as hunter and the other for you personally of my time with Itachi. And I put emphasis on personal."

"hmm, deal."

They went and operate on them both. At Naruto's request they were put in the same room together. Naruto got visit by everyone but his former team seven not that he was expecting them but Itachi did find this odd until Naruto told him everything about them. Sakura cut all ties to him the day he brought back Sasuke near dead, Sasuke doesn't give a rat ass about him and Kakashi only stand him for the duration of their missions together, barely, and that he let this be know. Itachi only shaked his head at this, trying to understand why would they do this to him. When ask Naruto only said that he was Konoha's scapegoat for the village in its total or for the few people who can't handle the truth. they weren't paying attention or they would've known that Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Iruka and Hayama were just outside the door and heard everything. They turned to Iruka as to ask if this was true and he only nodded. They decided to wait for a minute then Iruka knocked. After a brief enter from Itachi they entered the room. Itachi turned his now blue eyes to them, while Naruto just moved his head to the side. His eyes were still bandage because Kyuubi was still working on it. It should be done by tomorrow. "Who's there, 'Tachi?"

"I don't recognize them beside Shiranui-san and Shirakumo-san."

"Ah, Hayama-sensei and Genma then Iruka-sensei are also here."

"Yes, Naruto, we are here with Izumo and Kotetsu, they just got of gate duty."

"He, gate duty again, Izumo?" Naruto somehow knew he just made the man blush and Itachi who saw this only smirked. "Naru-Chan, I didn't know you had admires here."

"He, It's not Genma is it. I already told him that I'll kill him if he ever made Iruka sad." Genma looked at Iruka. "Nah, I'm good."

"You better." came the answer from Iruka and Naruto at the same time.

"It's Izumo; he had a crush on you since the incident at the bar." Kotetsu answered.

"Well, I'll be damn, maybe it will be fun being home. What do you think 'tachi?"

"Well, he is cute, especially bushing as he is right now."

"You don't say. Hmm… maybe after I get reinstated as a jounin under Ibiki in interrogation I can hunt. It is time I find a mate." At this Izumo went redder if that was even possible.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Melt My Icy Heart

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: not mine

Rated: T

Pairing(s): Naruto/Izumo One-sided: Naru/Kaka Hinted: Iru/Gen Ita/Naru/Ita Sasu/Kaka

Summary: Naruto loved Kakashi but it was not meant to be. Now after some things happen he changed. Making his way for a more behind the scene job. Will he succeed? Or will someone else melt his now icy heart? Not for Kakashi lovers. Implied sex.

*X* Chapter 4 *X*

As Naruto guessed once his eyes were working he was put back under Ibiki and is part time ANBU on special missions mostly A-rank and S-ranks mission alone or with a partner, most of the time his partner being Itachi who was staying with him until his name is fully cleaned. Naruto was seen in town with team 5 or Hayama and friends. He trained his new eyes and his doujutsu under the watchful eyes of Jiraiya and Itachi at his house. After handling with the council, the village was in for a big surprise. The Godaime called a village meeting. Everyone was there in front of the hokage building. "Civilians and shinobi's of Konohagakure it is with light heart I inform you that Jiraiya, the toad sannin, is retiring and passing down his title to his most talented apprentice. Today I give you the new toad sannin, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, the red death of Konoha, apprentice to Umino Iruka, Jiraiya, the toad sannin, Shirakumo Hayama and last but not least Morino Ibiki." Naruto walked out in his version of ANBU uniform with a smaller version sannin oil headband alongside Jiraiya and his clan symbol on each arm. After some silence Tsunade started talking again. "I have more news, there were new evidence found of the massacre of the Uchiha clan were stated that Uchiha Itachi didn't kill his clan but did know the murder and was order to follow and destroy, if needed be he can take credit of the massacre to get out of Konoha and gained his trust. Now that his mission is done he was escorted back. I give you Uchiha Itachi." Itachi came out and stood next to Naruto. Not many welcome these changes, especially Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi but a glare and release of KI from Tsunade had them shutting up. Naruto didn't want to go traveling so he decided that every month he sends his clones to the spy network to gather information.

Naruto just arrive with Itachi from another mission, when Kyuubi made Naruto aware of a little problem. He started cussing. Itachi was looking at him. "'Tachi, I forgot I go into heat tomorrow. I must hunt my intended tonight for tomorrow I'm marking him." "Do you need the house?" "Hell, no, and it's our house." "But…" "no buts, I like having you near, you are as close to a friend as I get, am not losing you and your not losing me just see it as gaining a brother, an off limits brother." At this Itachi smirked. "Off limits...?" "Yes, you can fuck or make love to the whole village but he will be as of tomorrow off limits, so will I." "Hn, fine." They went to the hokage and report after that he headed to the bar with Itachi, who, much to Sasuke's dismay, started showing feelings when he is with Naruto. They were spotted by Genma; they were called to the table and started drinking. Izumo started flirting with Naruto and Naruto not one to be outdone started flirting back and heavy. Izumo almost attack him a few times for his innuendos. "Izu-Chan what do you say we move this party to my house?" "Hmm… sounds ravishing." "'Tachi, see in the morning." He took one look at Izumo and liked his lips. "Better yet, 'tachi, make that till late in the afternoon. Come Izu-Chan. Let's go make and make you mine."

After a night of love making Naruto was smiling, a sincere smile that only those close to him get to see, as he walked into the kitchen, where Itachi was making breakfast for four, he too, brought home a lover. "So, 'Tachi, who is the lucky guy who caught your attention?" "Your ex-sensei." "Which one?" "Hayama." "My, my, that's interesting. So where do you see this going? One night? Or something else?" "Maybe something else." Izumo walked into the kitchen wearing only a boxer. "Good Morning, good looking." "Morning, Izumo-san." A grunt was heard. "My, my, my Izu-Chan isn't a morning person. Well, on to serious news, Izumo we need to talk." "Huh?" "'Tachi if you need me for anything I'll be in my study." An 'Hn' was heard while Naruto walked away and Izumo followed. They entered his study. "Izumo, I have one question to ask you but first I must apologize." Izumo who really fell for Naruto was panicking thinking that maybe Naruto regretted what they did last night. "Last night I did something I should have asked first. Izumo…" Naruto got on one knee and took out a tiny black box. "Izumo, how do you feel about becoming an Uzumaki?" "I…I…I… love to. I…I…I… Actually loved you for a while." "Good to heart because I'm not letting you go. And we are kind of already married. I marked you last night." "Oh…?"

"Yes, that was what I was apologizing first. It's a mating mark, given to you by me when climaxed first time together. " Naruto hold up a mirror for him to see, on his neck base was teeth mark and behind it was the kanji for nine "Oh…" "Izumo, I have to thank you for saving me." "HUH?" "A few years ago I was in love with Kakashi, after coming from a mission we went to unwind in a bar. He got drunk I took him to his house. We spend the night together and next morning he was scold to me. It broke my heart and what didn't break froze with the words he used. My heart couldn't handle it so I threw myself in training and ascending the ladder of commands just so I can get behind the curtains. But with the help of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Genma and Itachi I came out again and I fell in love again. I fell for you. You, and only you, melted my icy heart and repaired the damage Kakashi had done. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I love you, Izumo." "I love you, too, Naruto." Outside the door Itachi had a smile on his face. _"I'm happy for you, Naru. Be happy."_ Hayama came behind Itachi and hugged him, Itachi filled him in, and he smirked and kissed Itachi's shoulder. Itachi turned to him. "You better be ready for the consequences, Hayama." With that said he carried him to their room.

-xXx- END -xXx-


End file.
